Newspapers and other publications must be bagged before delivery for many reasons. Snow, rain, advertisements and sales fliers are just some of the reasons. The delivery person is faced with the daunting task of bagging these newspapers, sometimes on a daily basis. Many times, the bagging needs to be accomplished before the delivery person can even start his delivery route. It is very difficult to bag the newspapers en route.
For those delivering from a bicycle or on foot, not much can be done to avoid bagging the papers before delivery. Without a protective cover, the unprotected newspapers would soon be destroyed. There is simply no room to carry the empty bags or the specialized equipment necessary to bag the newspapers while delivering. He must bag the newspapers before starting to deliver them.
Typically, the delivery person has a stack of bags that are attached to a header. The person must guide each paper into each bag carefully, so that the paper does not unroll and spring out of the bag.
Automobile-based newspaper delivery persons have an advantage, in that they have an enclosed space, the car, to protect the unbagged newspapers while en route, however in many cases, the papers still need to be bagged before delivery.
Thus, what is needed is an easy to use, inexpensive system and method for bagging newspapers for delivery.
It is intended that any other advantages and objects of the present invention that become apparent or obvious from the detailed description or illustrations contained herein are within the scope of the present invention.